Problem: Solve for $a$, $- \dfrac{5a + 9}{5a} = 5$
Multiply both sides of the equation by $5a$ $-5a - 9 = 25a$ $-9 = 30a$ $30a = -9$ $a = -\dfrac{9}{30}$ Simplify. $a = -\dfrac{3}{10}$